Riding Dirty
by kasha111942
Summary: ok here is a itasaku for anybody why like mortorcycle's and for people who like to go fast. this is based on your itasaku people and if you like the Akatsuki your also welcomed in this romance flick
1. Chapter 1

don't own any of the characters or the nickelback song rockstar

don't own any of the characters or the nickelback song rockstar

It was a long boring day and I sakura was not going to take it anymore. True I am supposed to be at school today but it was just so lame not too menchin I am a new student so I will be getting stares all day weather it was about my pink hair, my green eyes, or the way I dress I love wearing black and hot pink but not like gothic so to say I like dressing fighting black like I could just hit you for know reason even though I wouldn't. It's just that I'm not into all that bright colors. So when I got my school uniform I was devastated it was yellow so I was mad so I did something that I was not going to regret I changed the sailor top to hot pink and the plaid skirt to black. I had to admit I was hot. But I still wasn't going to school instead I made my way to the bike shop.  
Ever since I was little I loved motorcycles my dad was I rider and I lived with him when was little and I loved it. I remember when he first took me riding with him across the cherry blossom field I felt like I was flying but when he died because of someone made a hit on him I was forced to live with my mother. I thought she would be upset like me but I later found out she was happy not only because she got his money but because she hated him. Ever since I went to stay with she tried too turn me into her little dog putting me in fucking catholic school knowing I was Christian, well that dint last long when the girls started talking about my hair and how I looked but what really made me crack was when they called me weak I got into fights after fight after fight. After that my mother tried to doll me up and be what she thought was a lady ha can you believe that when I was little she tried to get me to date this quiet boy named lee all because he was the heir to some big time company. After that I started to rebel I started doing martial art my master said I would be best with the two bladed sai which I mastered soon enough, also I started riding bikes again like my father that really ticked my mother of she started screaming "YOU ARE YOR FATHERS BASTARD" it's funny though that's the nicest thing she ever said to me.  
Anyway back to what I'm doing when I got to the shop I looked for Kakashi owner of the shop. Kakashi was the one who custom-made my bike he's very young though but still. He also has white hair and always has his eye covered when I asked him about it he said that it keeps the girls coming back. Even though he's tough he's very protective he thinks of his customers as his family that's why he swore to protect me after my dad died him and my dad were best friend. Ever since dad died anyone that even tries to mess with me get there ass kicked. Also there are his two nieces Ino and Hinata they both work with him Ino loves to do my paint job while Hinata keeps me updated on how to take care of my bike. Ino is bleach blond while Neji is a brownish black both my age but we came from different places while I was born in the city these two were raised in the country so we have different opinions on things but friends none the less. We I met them in the back of the shop.  
"Ay yo Hinata what's new with my bike," I yelled out  
"well for starters when you enter a race would you please go easy with the acceleration that last stunt you pulled could have killed you and-"yeah yeah" I said cutting him off " hey Ino you done with my paint job,"  
"Yeah take a look," Ino said pulling off the sheet and loved it was slick a black bike with a hot pink wolf it was extremely sexy and powerful. I've won a lot of races with my beast and tend to keep it that way. That's what I called m bike, my beast; this bike is me it's everything about me right down to the engine. When I first saw this beast I called it one name and one name only Syris. It's like she talks to me somehow-.

BRING  
BRING  
BRING

I was summoned out of my thoughts when I heard the counter bell ring in the front Ino started to make her way to the front but I stopped her.

"Don't worry I take this one," I said

I made my way to the front when I saw two guys one they both had on black jeans, a black shirt, and a red cloud on their shirts but one had black hair with red eyes while one had blonde hair that covered his eye it was easy to tell they were bikers…well to me it's easy. To it's like I can see the biker spirit in people and these two had some pretty wild spirits but the one that caught my attention was the one with the red eyes when he glared at me it was like he held me there. When I got closer to the counter I snapped my self out of it.

"Yo what do you guys want,"

They both shot a glance and a smirk at each other than the blond one started to speak

"Well I and my friend here wanted to see Kakashi but that's until I just saw something else I want," he said curling a piece of my hair "I would love to get your number. Yeah."

Oh now I do know this type of guy there the cocky type that always gets what they want well I am not that type of biker chick and I don't intend to be.

'you really want my number-," I could have sworn I saw the black haired one get mad, "– it's 1-800- go fuck your self. Now if want to speak to Kakashi I'm going to need some names." I said with a little smirk. It looked like the blonde on was going to say a combat but the black haired one cut him off.

"Give it a rest," he begun that he looked right at me and I was paralyzed "tell him Itachi and Deidra are here," I hesitated for a moment but only a moment and I made my way to the back to Kakashi's office.

"Yo Kakashi some people by the name of Itachi and Deidra are here to see you." At first I didn't see him but the silver hair was a dead give away under the desk" hey what are you doing" when he got up he seemed drunk…he must have a hang over.

"Ugh those guys send them in," he ordered

So I made my way to the front and told them to go to the back as they walked by me Itachi paused and gave me little wink. And I went red but I didn't know why a lot of guys winked at me before so why did I react to him my pulse started to pound as he made their way to Kakashi's office when he was in the room I remembered how to breathe.

I must be losing my mind

But still.

Any way I got my bike and started to ride home listening to my favorite song getting pump from adrenaline.

(song she is listening to as she rides)  
I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me

(So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet

(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

Chorus:  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla, ha, ha)  
I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

Chorus

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

Chorus

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I made my way into my big ass house only to walk in to my bitch as of a mother I swear I may have to love my mother but know one said anything about have to like her she starts yelling at me as usual but I ignored her and headed strait to my room. It was the only place I could be my self it had everything that made me feel at home I had posters of my dad motorcycles and favorite rock stars every where I also have my own disk collection along with my dads records. Not to menchin this is where I work on getting money for my bike usually I have races and win the money but it's getting harder for me to get past my mom she always stops me and forces me to sit and have tea with some rich men so she can try to get me involve with their ugly, snoby, or stuck up sons thinking mabe I'll tie the knot and make even more money for her cause my dad money isn't enough….bitch. she usally threatens me by saying shell rade my room and things like that but I'm not scared if she does go in here my traps will get her.  
I quietly slipped off my clothes and slumped in my bed thinking about that boy that came into she shop…..damn I should not be thinking about that guy it's not that I find him attractive just because he gave me a little wink it could have mean anything.(she knows a lot of biker slang and gestures). It might have ment that he thought what I said was a good combat to his pretty boy blonde hair friend.

All that night I thought nothing but of Itachi.

To be continued if you comment


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own any of the chararters

I don't own any of the characters

The next day I felt like hell. Kakashi called and told me to come in said their was some big thing that he wanted to talk to me about and apparently it can't wait for a couple of hours, or a week the way I'm feeling. But I headed over there anyway well after I had to make an excuse to my mother so she won't suspect any foul play.

"Ok Kakashi what is it"

"oh good you're here the others are in my office we need to have a family meeting," he commented

By the time I made it to the back everybody was facing Kakashi desk, "sup Ino sup Hinata,"

"Sup,"

"Sup,"

When ever we had a group discussion it was always about something big and I was always up for the challenge but I still had to wonder what this was about. When Kakashi came in he had this kind of tiered look on his face almost like he still wasn't sure of something.

"Ok girls have you ever heard of RD also known as riding dirty,"

"No,"

"No,"

"Cant say that I have,"

"Good because you're not allowed to Know about it- unless you've been asked to join," with that he handed me an envelope. When I opened it a hologram came out.

"_Welcome Sakura you have just been invited to, Riding Dirty, a paradise for motorcycles and there riders. Here you well be give food and a luxurious room custom made to your every need. We also include things like chiropractors, a place to buy parts for you bike, and even a movie theater,"_

Ok is this a cruise cause it doesn't sound like motor heaven yet.

_Here you are required to wear a costume bracelet to keep up with your winnings and earnings. Warning no matter what time it is day or night you could be challenge to a race your bracelet will tell you where and when you are only allowed to loose 10 races. if you make it as one of the top 5 racers you will win the ultimate prize. Also you will need a crew and a captain leader. Your group must have a painter for show and a mechanic._

"So do you want to go," Kakashi asked.

Now here's the part where I make a decision in my life a decision that can hurt me or save me. A regular person would do the right thing and ask a lot of questions such as what will happen or if I get hurt will they cover me or insurance of my bike. A regular person would analyze every aspect of the situation at hand. A regular person would act like my mom…

"Kakashi," I called.

"yes,"

… But I'm nothing like my mom.

I gave him a big smile. "Can I go fast?"

"As fast as you fucking want," he answered.

Then Hinata stood up "yeah I got a question where is Neji,"

"Neji has entered under another group but don't worry he's not going to give away any secrets about you guys,"

It was no big deal we already knew that Neji wasn't really going to join a group where he was the only boy.

"So Kakashi since your our leader what should we do," Ino asked.

He went silent for a while and tensed up.

"Sorry girls but I'm going to have to watch from the side lines on this one,"

I looked at him shocked. "Well if you're not our leader then who is,"

"I'm so glad you asked that" he said.

(later at a bar)

"You're kidding me right" I said.

We all looked at the bar to see a drunken lady gambling … and losing big time how this person can possibly know anything about racing is beyond me when she can't even win at a game of cards.

Kakashi bent low in my ear. "Don't let her look fool you she maybe a legendary sucker but when it comes to racing she's one of the best"

When the game was over I sucked in a long breath and strolled over too her.

"What do you want" She said.

Very low I whispered. "I want you to be our team leader in RD"

She went quiet for a second then began to laugh. "You're out of your mind no way"

"Why not"

"Because I don't want to I have no time playing with children. So shut up and leave me alone" she hissed.

Now any other girl would have token the hint and left as soon as possible but unfortunately for this women that was not going to happen. I slammed right back at the bar.

"DO IT" I yelled

"NO"

"Do IT"

"No"

"DO IT"

"You stubborn girl how many bloody time do I have to say-"

"I'll win back all the money those guys took from you,"

"-No- wait what"

"You lost over 2,000 tonight ill bet I can take them and win you 10,000. If I do then you be our leader," I bargained.

She thought for a while and looked at me drunkenly. "Ok you got your self a deal you win me 10k and ill be your leader."

"Deal"

It took a while but I manage to gather a table of rich guys. All of them hoping to score some money off of a beginner but what they didn't know was that I play like a pro. I first have to play like I don't know anything so have to make a few mistakes make it seem like I'm a lost little girl and while the fools consider me a no threat. While they take each other out for a while they barley know that I'm still in the game and when some of them are out I get in. It's easy to tell who will fall because their entire game plan begins to fall or they start to sweat or even cry in the end I was the winner.

"sorry boys but this is all mine," I said gathering the money

"Happy," I said to the lady.

"Call me Tsunade your new leader," she smiled.

I then saw a flash of darkness in my eye. When I turned around it was that guy who haunted me last night. I recognize those red eyes any where. He quickly moved out the back door. Oh No You Don't.

I rushed out the back door and grabbed him.

"Y-YOU!" I shouted "What are you doing here,"

He reached out and grabbed both of my wrists slamming me into a wall. Out of no where his lips crushed into mines with a brute force. I felt his tongue make a force entry at first it scared the hell out of me but then it felt good and before I knew it I was kissing him back. My heart was racing as fast as my bike and our tongues started to dance. He tasted like strawberries god I couldn't get enough of him. I didn't know when I did it but my arms were around his neck while his hands roamed up and down my curves. I should tell him to stop. But I don't want to. After a long glorious moment he pushed me back holding me a few inches away from him.

"Heh," he smirked. He ran to the side and before I could catch him he hoped on his bike and rode off. Damn. I don't know what he is doing but right now I'm to flushed to asked myself. By the time I made it home my mom was already on my case talking about some party I missed. I didn't really want to stay around and find out but before I could run up to my room my arm was caught and I turned around to see a guy with dark red hair.

"Hello Sakura I'm Sasori," he had very dark eyes but he seemed suspicious.

My mom came around the corner. "Ah Sasori this is my daughter Sakura as you well know,"

He tipped my hand and kissed it. "She is as lovely as you said,"

"Yes sometime I think se is sucking the life out of me," she may have said it smiling but I could tell what she meant. "Well I will let you two talk as I talk with your dad before you go home and retire. And she left.

He looked bored as soon as she left. "Ok let's get this over with."

I gave him a confused look. "What,"

"Listen I know all tricks your suppose to sweet talk me into liking you hoping to get me in bed with you then wed you right so hurry up," he said sitting on the couch.

Now I'm standing right here listening to this crap and all through my mind I'm like beat his as beat his motherfucking ass. But my body is like do it later your tired and we got other things to do. So I did the only thing I could do I walked up the stairs went in my room and shut the damn door. I don't have time for this bullshit.

"Well who knows maybe tomorrow the world will make sense," that night I dreamed about the guy again and woke up hot and pissed. When I see him I'm going to beat some answers out of him. HOW YOU DOIN.

Lol here it is I haven't done anything with this story since like last year hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

3:30 am

Lol here it is I hope you all enjoy remember I wont post chapter unless you comment the more comments the faster I upload these things.

So Let's have fun RIDING DIRTY!!

3:30 am

I woke up early the next morning because I got a call from Tsunade and Kakashi. Apparently RD has a very funny attitude there was a plane waiting for me at least a couple of miles from here. A private plane for me and a couple of racers it was up to the riders to ride as quickly as possible to be there before the plane took off. Hinata and Ino were already there it was up to the riders to make it. So I quickly grabbed a bag from my closet. I always have a bag ready just in case I needed to escape from my mom. Hopped out of my window and started to ride down the road. Time was ticking so I knew I would have to be quick.

As I was riding getting near to the plane I spotted some other contestants riding to the same place as me. Each also had top expensive motorcycles so who every these people were they had money and plenty to go around. You could hear the tire screech instantly as we stopped at the airports. We all took off are helmets some of these guys I knew, they were top riders all pro's and dangerous.

First there was Gaara and his sand demon bike, Shukaku; he was known to get kind of crazy on the road. Almost everyone he has raced against died.

Second was Dosu Kinuta and his whisper of death one time a biker was racing him and all of a sudden he heard a sound so sharp when riding he ran right of the side of a cliff. Third guy was somebody I haven't seen in a while, Momochi Zabuza, Kakashi told me about him apparently he belonged to a bike gang the was broken a long time ago his bike is called the watery mist. Fourth and last was Sai from what I hear he's a new comer that manage to hit the top by taking out somebody higher then him. Not much info on him other then the fact that people say he expresses no emotion even when he wins a race. So to me that's dangerous. His bike is called nothing he's not that imaginable with names. All there people were waiting for them just like mine were. These riders come from all over the globe it's amazing that they would come all the way here to make sure they didn't miss the plane. All of us secured our bikes on the plane while trying to get a good look at each other I was about to get off the planes when the I was blocked by the guys. "This isn't the place for little girls" Zabuza smiled. I can see why animals growl I had to suppress one in my throat. "Move out of my way or I will make you" I said looking back and fourth at the men. The one named Sai moved out the way e acted like this was a waste of time and left. I think he was just curious about something. They all drifted out then and went inside to the front of the plane. I went to go sit by Ino, Hinata, and Tsunade. Tsunade looked at me. "Everything ok" "This thing were going to is very dangerous isn't it" I asked She looked at me not even blinking. "Yes it is. It wouldn't be a motorcycle heaven if it wasn't" When we were high in the air a plasma TV was pulled down in the front of the plane. And a woman appeared on the screen. "Welcome rider I hope your all getting along" I heard a few snorts in the back of me. "You guys are not the first to arrive other riders are already on RD island. When you do arrive you will be showed where you can put your bike and where your room will be each room is custom made just for you. The person will then give you your bracelet. And guess what riders we have something new for you guys if you loose your 10 battles another group has a chance to save you of course you can't win the price you will be basically wining points for him or her. That right you can now have an alliance. Well were almost there why don't you look out the window to see the island" We all tuned our head was absolutely star strucked it was amazing race courses of all sizes and shapes wet ones, dry ones, curvy ones, tricky ones. It was absolutely a paradise. "Welcome again riders to RD" When the plane landed their were racers from all over the world people I never even hear of. It was amazing. The worker came to us to show us were to put our bikes but I was stopped by Tsunade. "What is it" I asked. "They said it was a place you could put your bike they didn't say it was a place you had to put your bike" she smiled. "Put your bike in your room and at 12 I will show you my old secret place." I smiled at her and found somebody to show me my room. My room was everything I could ask for. 4 queen size beds, weapons drawn all over the wall, spacious, had a workout room, plasma TV, and a fully stocked fridge with my favorite foods. The worker said that all racers would be called later for an embassy later on. So after securing my bike I went to sleep. (later on) "Sakura wake up" I heard Hinata said. "Whats up" I said. While you're asleep guess who I found out was here." She said looking grimly. "Who" I asked. Ino answered. " Karin" "Damn" I exclaimed rubbing my eyes. Usually somebody like Karin is not important in a race. But that's because she is not a racer she is more like a mosquito she finds a host and sucks him dry. "Who is the host" I asked. "A creep by the name Orochimaru" Hinata stated. Hmm Orochimaru don't I know him. Suddenly it came to me and I hissed. "The snake" The snake is another twisted person taking bikers under his wing to use for his own personal gain. I saw this guy only once and he nearly gave me a heart attack he almost looked like Michel Jackson. I never thought he would be here. "Anything else" I asked. "Yeah there is a guy going around saying a certain pink air chick is his soon to be bride" Ino laughed.

I shot up from the bed. "Please tell me there is another bitch around here with pink hair"

She smiled brighter "Nope"

Yep I was angry "Take me to him" I growled.

"With pleasure," she said cynically. "Wear a bikini" We locked up our room and she led me to the beach.

People were whooping in all direction as Ino led me closer to the target.

When I pushed through the last bit of crowd blocking my view my jaw dropped.

It was Sasori playing at the volleyball net. What the hell was this dumbass doing here.

He tuned around to see what everybody was smiling at. When he saw me he gave a big smile.

"Honey you came here to see me play how sweet of you" he laughed opening his arms wide.

I laughed coming closer to him. When I was closer I high kicked him in the chess. He landed on his back and before he had a chance to get up I put one fut on his adam apple.

"Listen here you piece of shit" I hissed through my teeth. "If you keep talking Bullshit I will personally make sure that you don't make it out of this game alive, am I clear,"

He started gasping for air then I realized that I was putting more pressure on his throat and eased up.

"Am I clear!" I repeated.

He sat up smiling. "You got it…Sweetheart.

I laughed again and kicked him back down. There was a loud sound ringing around the entire beach.

"Would all the Riders please come to the main assembly?" the intercom ranged

Everyone looked at each other and left for the main building.

Well… mot exactly a building it was more like a temple with a lot of stairs.

"Surely they don't expect us to climb all these stairs," a couple of the other contestants complained.

"Ino, Hinata stay close," I whispered.

We started to walk up the stairs. Hinata of course was looking at the other contestants gathering information, while Ino was checking out the playing field around the island. Tsunade manage to find us later on half way there. Hinata tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Sakura doesn't that guy look familiar?" she asked.

I turned around to a guy that looked almost like the guy that came into the shop. Only this guy was a little off his hair was a little lighter and was much shorter. And look who he was with. The parasite and Orochimaru.

I turned to Ino "Ino do you know who he is?"

She turned her eyes and looked at him closely. He eyes shot up wider. "Oh My Gosh! I didn't know he was a rider!"

Hinata gave her a confused look. "And who is he?"

Ino took a breath. "_He_ is an actor since you two don't go to movies You two wouldn't know cause you two don't go to movies. His name is Sasuke"

Hmm it's obvious this guy has relation to the _OTHER_ one. While getting a mental picture of him it was then Karin took noticed to us and thought it would be a good idea to come over and talk to us"

"Why Sakura how nice it is to see you again. Why don't you come meet my team?" she said grabbing my arm and leading my team over to hers.

Orochimaru stuck out his tongue and licked his lips at the sight of Tsunade. "Why Tsunade how have you been doing" his voice sounded like a pedophiles.

She glared at him like he was nothing but a pain in her ass. "Hello Orochimaru."

Sasuke gave one look at me and turned around and grunted. Karin grabbed on his arm smiling…I'm not sure but I think she's trying to make me jealous?

"This is Sasuke. You know. The _ACTOR_!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry don't know him" I commented.

He shot his head around like he wanted to hit me but I stayed right where I was waiting. I guess he decided to stay cool and so he turned his head back around. Karin turned her lip up but quickly smiled.

"Now that we are all know each other how about we continue walking" Ino suggested.

We all started to walk up the stairs again.

When we made it looked like a coliseum every body took a seat. When it got dark fire crackers shot up from the sky. And smoke appeared in the middle if the floor. When the smoke cleared we saw a body and my jaw almost fell to the floor when I saw who it was.

"Hi everybody I'm your host Kakashi Lets have fun now" He laughed.


End file.
